Shopping
by Thayf13
Summary: Hades is worn out and Persephone wants to have some fun, but even as the god of Wealth, he's sick of the shopping. Time to reach an agreement.  Rated 'M' for sexual content. Please REVIEW. Must improve my ability in this area ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are Studio B's and their partners. My story though! And the quote I made Hades said is by my dad XP It's marked after by a (1)

It's pretty bad, but I'll improve over time. O.o

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

It had been a long day for the Lord of the Underworld, not many people really understood how much work there was to do to keep everything running smoothly. There had been a few attempt breakouts and many complaints. Charon and Thanatos were both supposed to be Hades advisors, the former a bit more humorous and the God of Death, was, well, a little less lively. This week however, they had their own problems. Charon had lost yet _another_ oar to Cerberus and Thanatos was kept extremely busy in the mortal world as Winter was approaching. The furies needed new whips, new trainers for Cerberus, larger quarters for the new souls. Tartarus was especially giving him a hard time with the wild demons and monsters. Almost daily he would have to go down there and fight them to keep them in their place. Damn rebellions. Even though he was in excellent shape, his body felt extremely sore. And Persephone will certainly have her hands full with rebirthing the dead. Asphodel was most_ definitely _overcrowded. Good thing there was no end to the Underworld, or Hades would no longer be the God of Wealth. Speaking of which, maybe he should talk to his wife about her spending habits.

Persephone had a somewhat horrible tendency to bring quite a few things home every time she came to visit. New pillows, clothes, curtains, paintings, table cloths, toys for the puppy; the list goes on. Yes, he would definitely have to speak to her.

He could say so much more about every little and big thing he had to do, but that would take much too long. All Hades wanted now was to relax in his room with a good book. Or maybe get one of his financial scrolls done.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Persephone walked back into the Underworldian palace, a few shopping bags floating beside her. It was centered in its own little area with a view of the Elysian Fields on one side and Asphodel on the other. In the far back, there was a lookout connected to keep an eye on Tartarus, recently built of course. Sweeping her hair away from her eyes, the goddess approached the hidden bathroom that connected to her and Hades apartments. Upon entering, she started a warm bath and prepared herself for the surprise she had planned for her husband.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Hades sighed as he heard the sound of running water on the other side of the room. '_No doubt, Persephone preparing for bed.'_ He thought, pulling the covers onto his lap before putting a pair of reading glasses on. Hades looked at the most recent scroll in front of him: _Iris News, for the recent mortal news._ It was good to make sure there weren't any huge wars going up top, his hands were full enough already.

'_Just the usual political spats and irrational mortals.'_

Putting the scroll down, Hades picked a much more interesting read: Hades' Daughter. It wasn't what he expected, but interesting nonetheless, revolving mostly around Theseus, the Minotaur and Ariadne. He shuttered as he read that all the Gods were dead, minus himself and Hera. After a few chapters, Hades noticed that he was no longer alone.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Persephone quickly washed and looked through her bags until she found what she was looking for: a simple royal blue silk robe that clung to her figure wonderfully. Tying it around her now dry body, Persephone fluffed up her hair and stepped into the bed chamber. She rolled her eyes when she found her husband reading in bed and waited for him to notice her. Finally, he looked up.

"A new robe?" Hades raised an eyebrow, "It looks quite good on you, but I don't see why you _must _buy something every time you go out, especially seeing as you already own five other robes."

Persephone glared at him before her plan came back to her.

"Oh please," She laughed, "What else should I do in my free time? I have to tutor Theresa and entertain my mother with the seasons and when I'm done, you're either busy at work or trying to get some rest! No. If you want some change, let's start with this―"

Next thing Hades knew, Persephone's robes were off and he was staring at her naked body. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

His wife smirked as well.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here…?" She spoke in an 'innocent' voice and winked at him, bending over so he could get a better view of her breasts.

Hades chuckled, "Why don't you go find some clothes to put on then, you've got plenty."

Persephone pouted, "Oh, what's your problem?"

He laughed again, "My mind says yes, but my body says no." (1)

"….What?" Persephone blinked. A lot. She was, as to say, stunned.

"Hehehehe," Hades looked at her sadly, "I really want to, but I'm waaay to sore from today."

Persephone stood up straight and blinked again. Then, a new idea formed.

"I think I know the perfect remedy…" She crawled up to him and worked at his nightgown. The rest of his body might be sore, but this part of him, was certainly NOT. In fact, it was ready for action.

Hades looked at her suspiciously, "What are you―"

Before he could say another word he gasped, the 'innocent' goddess of spring had just put her mouth on his fully erect penis and was working away at him.

Groaning, Hades' pain was replaced by sweet love, running his hands through the goddess' long hair.

Without warning, the moment her mouth was off, the god flipped her over and he was on top before showering with kisses. Sucking on her neck, a nibble on her ear, he moved down to her breasts and began to suckle them. Persephone gasped and pulled him closer, her hands pulling at his hair. Had he been mortal, he would have died of suffocation then and there.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. She could only nod as she panted.

One hand wandered downward, the other behind her head, the purple god began to play with her clit and slid a finger in and out of her womanhood.

"Hades."

"Hmph?"

No reply, Hades glanced upward, she was in a state of pure bliss. And he hadn't even started yet.

"Hades." He stopped, "What?"

"P-please, I need you." He smirked, this was going to be _fun_.

Hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

After mindless and nearly endless amounts of playing with each other, the two immortals _finally_ got serious. Positioning his incredibly erect manhood to her clit, Hades slid himself over her before entering for the first time.

".GAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Starting slowly, Hades began to pump in and out of her.

Soon enough, Persephone was screaming his name at the top of her lungs repeatedly.

"HADES!"

Said god moaned and moved faster, so fast Persephone couldn't even speak until she began to climax. It was a long time before the man thrusting repeatedly into her was close to orgasm as well. And when he finally did, he slammed deep into her body with every wave that hit him before collapsing beside her.

"I love you, Hades." She sighed and fell asleep to his reply,

"I love you too."

What a way to lose your virginity.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Was the quote by my dad

A/N: If you notice throughout the series, Persephone and Hades still have an odd relationship. It's a bit more love and cuddles than sexual until the seasons progress. I'll have one more chapter after this. It'll be short, but I'm too lazy to add onto this one. Plus I wanted a slightly funny ending. I mean, come on, two crazy loud Gods in the Underworld? The neighbors are bound to hear _something_. XD

―JAGuizzetti


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone awoke to find herself snuggled in the crook of her husband's arms. It must have been late morning, but it was hard to tell as there was no sun in the Underworld. The tell-tale sign of the time was the bustle going about outside the window. That and the loud banging at their door.

"Come on! It's nearly lunchtime and we're behind schedule! Bloody hell!" The voice was obviously Thanatos (I felt like making him a bit British :P)

The queen yawned and stretched before shaking her husband awake.

"Hm?" Hades looked at her lazily.

She giggled and put a finger to her lips, "Listen."

The banging continued and it sounded like several of the others had joined Thanatos at the door.

"What on earth could be taking them so long? Bad enough we couldn't get any sleep last night, now we're running late!" Megara, one of the Furies, whined.

"Ugh, you don't think they were kept up by that slamming and screaming last night too, do you?" Asked Hypnos, Thanatos' brother.

"It's the bloody Underworld, screaming is natural here, besides I―" Thanatos went silent.

"Oh fuck!" the God of Death was… scared.

"What is it?" Asked Tisiphone, another Fury.

"No time to explain, I just realized, well. Not yet, we'll have to do without their Majesties. The Council will be in control today, got it?"

On the other side of the door, Hades and Persephone were very much trying to stifle their laughter. Obviously Thanatos knew what had happened and the Furies would catch up soon enough.

"What is going on here?" boomed a voice.

The two gods in the bedroom immediately shut up. _Crap._ It was Hera.

It had been two _whole _hours since Persephone and Theresa were supposed to have finished their psychic tutorial and the latter was getting extremely worried.

Gasping for breath, she had ran all the way to Hera, explaining that Persephone had once more, failed to appear. In response, Hera had rallied up the other heroes and summoned Hermes, Ares and Zeus to follow her to the Underworld. When they arrived, the guards told them that, Hades and Persephone were alright, but had failed to appear in the throne room that morning. They were most definitely still in their room and some of the council had tried to wake them up to no avail.

Storming up to the double oak doors that marked her fellow rulers apartments, Hera found the council arguing about something.

"Not right now!" growled Thanatos to the others.

"What is going on here?" Bellowed Hera causing everyone to jump in surprise.

Quickly regaining her composure, Tisiphone bowed to the Queen of Gods and answered, "Hades and Persephone have not answered their summonings for todays work, Thanatos seems to know why, but refuses to tell us."

Thanatos glared at the winged woman with snake hair, but quickly buckled down as Hera and the others turned to him.

"I'm sure _you_ would not refuse to tell _me_, Thanatos?" asked Hera.

"I'd prefer not to say, m'lady. For the sake of my Lord and Lady of this region of the cosmos."

Zeus stopped Hera from flattening him then and there.

"Think, my dear, if he is saying he must not betray his masters then he must have good reason. I do not think that my brother and his wife are in any immediate danger."

"But Zeus, I had a-a vision of some sort I swear I heard Persephone screaming!"

Thanatos slapped himself in the forehead and looked at the Furies again with a face expressing 'THINK', and then realization crossed their faces. Turning to each other the three sisters whispered amongst themselves, grinning.

Turning back around, Alecto, the third sister, spoke, "Shall I open the door to reveal that all is well?" They started to giggle and pushed towards the door.

"NO!" Roared Thanatos, but it was too late.

When Hades and Persephone heard Thanatos yell, "NO!", they immediately jumped and tried pull on their robes, but once again: too late.

The doors burst open and it looked as if a fight was about to break out. Jay had his sword drawn, Herry had a giant hammer, Hera and Ares were dressed for battle, but Hermes and Zeus knew better (XD). Half the servants were in an outrage with Thanatos looking like he was about to die (Persephone took a magical picture for later :P), the Furies at the front looking extremely pleased.

And then everyone, but the furies froze.

"By the Gods, finally!" they screamed as they jumped up and down. The majority of the 'guests', blushed and left, including the heroes (Though in Herry's case, Ares had to drag him out seeing as he fainted. Niel just winked and walked away). Thanatos looked as if he'd been slapped and Zeus winked at his younger brother before taking Hera away by the arm.

Later that night, the gods had met for their weekly game night. We all know what topic they were on.

Hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

At the brownstone, Neil couldn't help but to comment on the great bodies of Hades and Persephone. Theresa slammed her face into her dinner. She saw Persephone as a sister, mother and friend. She really didn't want to think of and see her nude, especially her husband.

Hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Soon, very few in the immortal circle had not heard of how seven mortals, two ghosts and nine immortals had seen the King and Queen of the Grecian Underworld standing in front of them all in shock, stark naked with nothing covering them.

They left that image to their imagination.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

In retaliation, Persephone sent out the picture she had taken at that precise moment. As a payment of loyalty to Thanatos, she cut him out of the photos.

Hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

A/N: Well now I must get on to editing the first chappie. After updating Live and Love (Hopefully within the next few days).

PLEASE READ: If I get enough reviews and requests I will make a photo to put on deviantart and PM everyone who's reviewed when it's done, along with some more… explicit scenes if requested. I TAKE REQUESTS PEOPLE! If I'm interested and not already have that idea. ;)


End file.
